mediebegreppfandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Frankfurtskolan
Vem hade F? Vem vill skriva om Frankfurtskolan? Lägger i min förklaring tillfälligt här: Frankfurtskolan har sin grund i den Marxistiska läran. Det var anhängare till Marx som ansåg att hans lära inte fullgott förklarade den samtida kulturens effekter på samhället och vice versa. De menade att kulturen och dess produktion hade särskilda effekter på samhället som andra produktionsindustrier inte hade. Tanken skiljer sig från tidigare tankar om att populärkulturen skulle underminera rådande samhällssystem på så sätt att de menade att populärkulturen producerades på löpande band av en slags kulturindustri som manipulerar och förtrycker en befolkning genom masskommunicerade inkodade ideologiska budskap . Horkheimer och Adorno skriver om film: "Den är det investerade kapitalets triumf. Att bränna in dess allmakt som härskarens tecken i hjärtat på de utblottade ... är meningen med alla filmer ..." (Horkheimer & Adorno, 1944 s141)Horkheimer, Max & Adorno, Theodor W: Upplysningens dialektik, 1944, (svenska versionen 1996 bokförlaget daidalos AB) En likhet med de tidigare tankesätten är att båda tankesätt är elitistiska och dystopiska i sin karaktär och skiljer på äkta/god kultur och populär/ond masskultur. Det är här Horkheimer och Adornos tankar om kulturindustrin kommer in. Dessa tankar tillämpar en modifierad marxistisk teori på kultur och medier. De menar att kulturindustrin producerar standardiserade kulturprodukter som upprätthåller rådande samhällssystem som en slags integrationsprocess. Deras tankar om kulturindustrin är centrala för frankfurtskolans idéer. Det var i samband med Horkheimer och Adornos flykt från Nazityskland till USA som de formulerade detta begrepp. Ingenstans i läsanvisningarna till MKVA (medie och kommunikationsvetenskap A VT2010, Södertörns högskola) finns en tydlig definition av begreppet 'kulturindustri'. En möjlig definition kan fås genom att härleda från deras definition av masskultur som anger att masskultur måste produceras inom kulturindustrin (referens behövs här). De delar upp kulturen i två läger: den autentiska kulturen som produceras utanför kulturindustrin, samt masskulturen som produceras på löpande band inom kulturindustrin. Det inte går att avgöra hur de bestämmer vilken kultur som hör till det autentiska respektive masskulturen om definitionerna som kan skilja dem åt härleds av varandra. Alltså att definitionen av autentisk är att den inte är masskultur samt att masskultur är något producerat av kulturindustrin. En annan möjlig ledtråd till definitionen av kulturindustri är när Horkheimer och Adorno skriver att "De väljer själva att kalla sig för industrier" (Horkheimer & Adorno, 1944 s 138). Enligt mig är detta svårt att bekräfta; de flesta nyare medieföretag skulle nog inte definiera sig själva som industrier. Är de isåfall inte en del av kulturindustrin? Tidigare forskare hade utgått från att det var efterfrågan som styrde masskulturutbudet och att det därmed var arbetarklassernas efterfrågan på vissa typer av masskultur som var orsaken till dess egen uppkomst, format och slutligen dess förstörande effekt. Där dessa forskare skyllde på arbetarklassen som orsak försvarar Horkheimer och Adorno publiken som de anser "är en del av systemet, inte dess alibi" (Horkheimer & Adorno, 1944 s 139), vilket tillsynes är ett påstående om att det är utbudet av masskultur som styr publiken och därigenom samhället. Samtidigt menar de att utbudet är profitdriven så att kulturen "varufieras". "Konsten avsvär sig sin egen autonomi för att stolt inordna sig bland konsumtionsartiklarana ..." (Horkheimer & Adorno, 1944 s175). Detta leder in på Jürgen Habermas tankar om offentlighetens förfall som ger en delvis lika dystopisk bild av mediernas effekt på samhället, men han talar om offentlighet som en sorts politisk process snararare än kulturproduktion som en industriell process. Både Habermas, Horkheimer och Adornos tankar förklarar hur masskultur/massdemokrati leder till förfall: "social welfare state mass democracy, an idea which calls for a rationalization of power through the medium of public discussion ... threatens to disintegrate with the structural transformation of the public sphere itself" (Habermas, 1962/1984 s201)Habermas, Jürgen: The public sphere, i armand Mattelart & Seth Sieglaub (eds): Communication and class struggle, vol 1, (1962/1984) . Walther Benjamin skiljer sig något från övriga forskare i frankfurtskolan. Medan Adorno hävdar att sättet en kulturell text är producerad på (i kulturindustrin) är det som bestämmer dess betydelse och påverkan menar Benjamin att betydelsen skapas först vid tidpunkten för konsumtion. Benjamin menar dessutom att kapitalismen slutligen "kommer att skapa förutsättningar som gör det möjligt att avskaffa kapitalismen" (Benjamin 1973/2009 s68)Benjamin, Walther: The work of art in the age of mechanical reproduction, i Storey, John: Cultural Theory and Popular Culture, 1973/2009 Walther Benjamins idé om att kapitalismen kan skapa förutsättningar för att avskaffa sig själv förklaras genom att desto mer kultur kan reproduceras mekaniskt desto mindre "aura" (Benjamin, 1973) eller "autentiskt" (Horkheimer & Adorno, 1944) blir det. Samtidigt blir den reproducerade kulturen mer tillgänglig och medför ett skifte från en "auratisk" kultur till en mer "demokratisk" kultur där meningar inte längre är unika men desto mer öppna för ifrågasättande. (Storey, 2009 s69)Storey, John: Cultural Theory and Popular Culture, 2009 . Jag tycker att Benjamins tankar är spännande om man tillämpar dem på dagens digitala medier där allting kopieras sprids ögoblickligen ut över världen helt fritt. I många fall är detta olagligt, lagar som kanske kan ses som kapitalismens sista motstånd. Det du läser nu är i grunden en kopia av ett original som i praktisk mening inte ens existerar längre. Originalet låg till en början på mitt RAM minne som sedermera tömts när informationen sparats på nån av googles servrar för dokumentlagring, till slut har denna text hamnat här. Fragmenteringen av medieanvändarnas konsumptionsvanor och ökade möjligheter för kommunikation och diskussion för hela världens invånare kan förstärka Benjamins teser. Samtidigt sker det en konvergens av medieföretagen på ett sätt som nog kan beskrivas som en centralisering av kapitalets makt. De ökade möjligheterna för globala diskussioner via internet är även ytterst relevant till Habermas teorier. Horkheimer och Adornos teorier är intressanta än idag då man lätt kan se hur medier och företagen som producerar dem medverkar till en typ av socialiceringsprocess. Jag blir tydligt påmind om hur man bör och inte bör bete sig dagligen genom olika medier. Det är inte sällan jag bjuds in till facebookgrupper med namn som "Hon våldtogs på skolan - Pojken hyllades" som starkt förordar vissa beteenden och tillrättavisar andra. Samtidigt är uttalanden om förtryck av arbetarklassen och liknande svårt för mig att riktigt ta på allvar då jag tolkar sådana utryck som att hela det ekonomiska systemet har ett enhetligt uppsåt samt att kapitalismen motsätter sig nån sorts demokrati vilket jag har svårt att föreställa mig. Horkheimer och Adorno skriver att "konsumenterna fördelas som statistiskt material efter inkomstgrupper i röda, gröna och blå fält på kartor ..." (Horkheimer & Adorno, 1944, s140) Detta känns ytterst relevant med tanke på den digitala kulturen. Exempelvis går Googles affärsmodell ut på att kartlägga konsumenter. Samtidigt är deras affärsmotto "Don't be evil". Det känns som ett försvar mot frankfurtskolans typ av tänkande. Man kan undra till vilken grad det här mottot bekräftar eller dementerar tankarna om hur kulturindustrin rättfärdigar och uprätthåller samhället och sin egen existens. Källor: Horkheimer, Max & Adorno, Theodor W: Upplysningens dialektik, 1944, (svenska versionen 1996 bokförlaget daidalos AB) Habermas, Jürgen: The public sphere, i armand Mattelart & Seth Sieglaub (eds): Communication and class struggle, vol 1, (1962/1984) Benjamin, Walther: The work of art in the age of mechanical reproduction, i Storey, John: Cultural Theory and Popular Culture, 1973/2009 Storey, John: Cultural Theory and Popular Culture, 2009 Kritiska teorier om Upplysningen som massbedrägeri växte fram i takt med den ökade industrialiseringen som pågick i Europa under 1920-talet. Det blev startpunkten för en ny institution inom socialvetenskaplig forskning vid Frankfurts universitet. De viktigaste namnen inom Frankfurtskolan är Theodor Adorno, Max Horkheimer och Walter Benjamin. Deras idéer grundar sig på en kritisk blandning av marxismen och Freuds tankar inom psykoanalysen (Storey 2009, s.62). De ville belysa och förklara varför vi moderna, upplysta människor som skulle ha blivit fria individer istället gick åt motsatt håll och ledde sig själva in i ett nytt slags maktsystem, den "totala kapitalmakten" (Adorno &Horkheimer 1981, sid. 137). Industrialiseringen ledde till urbanisering där stora människomassor både skulle jobba och roa sig. Industrin framkallade ett underhållningsbehov (Adorno & Horkheimer 1981, sid. 162). Folket styrde sig själva in i en masskultur där man kunde drömma sig bort och återhämta sig för att stå ut med de krävande jobben som väntade. Människor byggde samtidigt sina egna ”fängelser” med hjälp av de mallar som tillfredställde konsumenternas behov från början. Det var därför situationen blev accepterad utan motstånd och man fortsatte falla in i det manipulativa kretslopp som stramade åt kedjan allt hårdare. Detta resulterade enligt Adorno i att industrisamhällets makt tog människorna i besittning en gång för alla. Allt blev till en vara. Film, radio, musik mm behövde inte längre kalla sig kultur utan de som var involverade vågade öppet tala om sig själva som representanter för industrier. "Kulturindustrin" blev den nya termen för fenomenet. Detta var ett tecken på att det moderna samhället hade gått för långt ansåg Adorno och Horkheimer (Adorno & Horkheimer 1981, sid. 138). Motståndet växte sig aldrig starkt. Varje gång det fanns en tendens bland medborgarna att göra motstånd som skulle kunna leda till en revolution mot kapitalmakten, invaggades istället folket i en falsk medvetenhet tillfredställd av den underhållande kulturindustrin, som uppfyllde behovet av önskedrömmar såsom rikedom, äventyr, kärlek mm. (Storey 2009, s.63). På så sätt skapades även nya särskilda behov, attityder och vanor hos människorna. Det formade oss. Kulturindustrin sökte efter homogen kultur som kunde tillfredställa alla (Storey 2009, sid. 64). Därigenom kunde industrin få ut största tänkbara vinst. Detta resulterade i en standardisering av kulturutbudet. Producenterna försökte dölja den stereotypa varan med hjälp av bl. a. design. Trots framväxten av nya tekniker för framställning av produkter kunde man inte se igenom den pseudoindividualisering som kulturindustrin innebar (Adorno & Horkheimer 1981, 166). Konsumenterna blev strömlinjeformade. Med hjälp av reklam kunde leverantörerna nå ut till konsumenterna. Reklamen kom att få en allt större betydelse och undertryckte högkulturen som stod oberoende av kapitalistiskt vinstsyfte och de ramar som kulturindustrin definierade (Adorno & Horkheimer 1981, sid. 180). I kontrast till Adorno hade Benjamin ett mer positiva synsätt då han såg den teknologiska utveckling som en potential för ett mer demokratiskt samhälle (Storey 2009, sid. 65). För att bryta den här vägen mot den totala kapitalmakten då vi människor trodde oss vara fria och välja vara A istället för B måste vi inse att vi lever i en falsk medvetenhet. Nyckeln till att ta sig ut ur det här förtryckta kretsloppet bygger på självreflektion. Frankfurtskolan använde sig av Freuds psykoanalys, där man måste gå till grunden med problemet för att hitta en lösning (Adorno & Horkheimer 1981, sid. 155-157). Det innebär att se djupet under ytan. Själva problemet ligger enligt Frankfurtskolan i varufetischen. Man tror att värdet sitter i varan fast det i själva verket är samhällsformen som har producerat värdet. Trots medvetenheten går det inte att ta sig ur förtrycket. Varufetischkraften är så stark att den kommer att lägga sig över allt och allt får ett värde (Adorno & Horkheimer 1981, sid. 176, 185). Kategori:ALLT Kategori:teoribildningar/skolor